Heart Breaker
by KisaKitten-chan
Summary: Kagome finally swears off men. But how long can she resist when our favorite Inuyoukai is determined to have her?
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Inuyasha. **_

_**Heart Breaker**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Kagome Higurashi was hardly ordinary. Yes, she was kind,caring, and virtuous, but she was also almost inhumanly selfless. Sadly, this was the reason why she could never hold a man. In addition to her positive traits she was virtually incapable of understanding love. Oh, she knew the love of family and friends, and she had an affinity for all things romantic, but she could not understand the concept of falling in love.

She dated because the guys she accepted truly seemed to like her and she couldn't reject them when they were so persistent. She stayed with them even when she realized her feelings were not going anywhere. She always thought they were nice guys, but she was never head over heals in love. She broke up with them when they got too serious because she simply couldn't let them go on in a loveless relationship when their love was so pure and true. Yet, Kagome had never been broken up with. Much less in the way of one Hojo Tanaka.

He'd taken her out for one last, beautiful date. It went well as usual, and when they reached her home he kissed her as usual, but she got the feeling that he was watching her a little more closely this evening. She was not surprised when he stopped her before she could say goodnight. She was surprised by what he had to say, though.

"Kagome, I think we should break up" He said this with a sad smile, but he looked her straight in the eyes as she gawked at him. "W-why?" She stuttered, completely shocked . . . and feeling a remote anticipation. "To put it bluntly, you don't love me. God, you barely like me as more than a friend." She stared blankly, not really understanding. He continued. "I always knew, but I thought u could love me when we got to know each other better. It's been a year. Your feelings didn't change, and as much as I thought I knew you, maybe I don't know quite enough. So this is goodbye, Kagome." He took her cold hand and kissed her wrist just above her pulse. He walked away without another word . . . and she let him.

Kagome stood in the cold, as snow fell in pristine beauty all around her, and stared after him. He had just broken up with her, and she felt nothing. No. She felt happiness. Even if he couldn't accept it, someone finally understood. Now as that wore off she felt guilt for letting him waste his life on her. Finally she felt sadness, because though Hojo was a strong guy, realizing the hopelessness of such a situation could not be painless. She hated to cause pain, the world had enough pain without her help.

She went into her house with silent steps, her thoughts raging on and on, as she prepared for bed. She pondered what she should do about her inability through her shower and even as she lay in bed, restless. How had she not realized that by simply agreeing to date she had led past boyfriends on. She had set them up for heartbreak.

So this is it then, she thought, a determined grimace on her pretty round face. She would no longer inflict herself on the men of this world. She would not let her soft heart get the best of her. She would be strong, and simply refuse when men came on to her. She blinked up at her ceiling as her thoughts dissipated. "Ugh. I've got work in the morning". With that she made sure her alarm was set and turned off the cream colored lamp on her bedside table.

* * *

* * *

* * *

To say that Sesshoumaru Taisho was irritated was an immense understatement. Once again, Kikyo,his secretary, had hired some brainless oversexed twit to be his personal assistant. This time he had to add graceless to the list also. The woman had been too preoccupied with staring and drooling at him to actually work, much less avoid falling down stairs. . . and other much more stupid, dangerous things. He had fired her after approximately six hours.

It was all that damn Kikyou's fault. If she hadn't admitted once that her job was endurable (a biggie for her) he would assume she did it just to spite him. He and Kikyou hated each other with a passion and made no attempts to hide the fact. Still, she was an excellent secretary, and so efficient she sometimes surprised even him.

Sesshoumaru growled into the quiet and continued looking over yet more papers. The paperwork never seemed to end, but it was beneath him to complain about it. He growled again. "Ya' fired another one, I see." Sesshoumaru glanced up to see his annoying hanyou brother. He wore a black suit and a bright red dress shirt and tie. Sesshoumaru shook his head. Inuyasha never wore anything without a speck of red, even if it was just the stitching of the Stacy Adams label.

"That is none of your concern, hanyou. This Sesshoumaru's assistant shall hire a new one within the week." He renewed his work, clearly dismissing the white-maned brother. Inuyasha continued to stand in defiance and Sesshoumaru ignored him. Inuyasha sighed. "OK. I'm gonna help you out, since you got me out of trouble with Kikyou last week. . . even though you enjoyed it, you bastard."

Sesshoumaru smirked at the memory. Kikyou and Inuyasha had been dancing around each other for over 2 years since Sesshoumaru had hired her. It was mostly Kikyou playing hard to get and Inuyasha chasing in ignorance of how to actually obtain her favor. They were both ridiculously oblivious to the other's feelings.

Kikyou had seen him giving a woman directions on some street corner. The woman had apparently come on to him afterward. Inuyasha didn't resist too much until he saw her standing across the street. Though she wouldn't admit it, Kikyou was very jealous and very angry. For the 1st two days or so Sesshoumaru got a good laugh, but by the third the stench of their anger, nervousness, and the faint scent of tears from Kikyou started to grate on his nerves. Inuyasha found the most idiotic reasons to be there constantly, that alone put Sesshoumaru on the edge between beating someone and being homicidal. Finally, Sesshoumaru walked past during one of their arguments and said simply, "The hanyou loves you" then walked out. The two had blushed to the tips of their toes. Of course now the two were dating, and as much as he'd hate to admit it, Inuyasha had become more bearable, Kikyou a little less venomous.

Inuyasha glared at him. "Stop remembering it!" There was a small silence including Sesshoumaru's customary raised eyebrow and Inuyasha's attempts at calming himself. "Anyway, I'm doing you a favor" Again Sesshoumaru's eyebrow strayed upward again. He would never need help from a hanyou. "Don't give me that!" Inuyasha half screamed. He shook his head. "I will give you my assistant. She's so great at what she does, she usually gets bored halfway through the day. Her skills are far beyond this job. "

Sesshoumaru contemplated it. After a few moments he nodded. He'd try this girl, after all if she was like the others he could merely send her back to Inuyasha. "I will accept your offer, little brother, but if she is inadequate it shall be on your head." Inuyasha gave a slight smirk and exited. He knew Kagome could do this job and do it well and he was hoping Kagome would be good for his older brother. She had the strange virtue of making everyone's day brighter. He just knew Kagome could dislodge that giant billboard from Sesshoumaru's ass.

He smirked as he bent to give Kikyou a quick kiss. She looked at him strangely, reading the familiar look in his eyes. "What's got you excited?" His smirk grew to split-face proportions.

"Nothing. Nothing at all"

* * *

* * *

**~ -- ~ -- ~ -- ~ --**

Kagome walked into the office, coffee in hand and files prepared. She set her things down on her desk and went to Inuyasha's office door. She rapped twice quickly and went straight in. She set the files in front of him before he could say a word. "The Penzou case is settled and I found him the perfect hotel for the duration of his stay. Mr. Asami sent a note saying he would have to reschedule Friday's meeting, so I'm waiting for u to pick an appropriate day. The other three I will have finished within the hour." She finished and gave him a brilliant smile and turned to leave.

Inuyasha didn't smile back and her grin faltered a bit. He had thought this was an excellent idea when he'd proposed it to Sesshoumaru but now he realized Kagome wouldn't be exactly happy about it. Suddenly he was a little reluctant to tell his friend the news. "uh. . . Kagome, um, I kinda gotta talk to you about something." She turned slowly from the door. "Oh no. . . what did you do to Kikyou this time? I swear, she's gonna castrate you!"

His eyes widened a bit and he winced at the thought, knowing Kagome wasn't really joking. Kikyou, if adequately angered, might really attempt to castrate him and he couldn't say he'd fight too much. He would never even think of hurting her. About the only way he'd get away would be to "harm her" "No! No! It's about you! um. . . well I may have, sorta kinda, told Sesshoumaru you'd be his new personal assistant."

The silence was deafening and Inuyasha feared for his life, even if she was a mere ningen onna. Finally she exploded. "You did what?!" He winced, reaching up to rub his sensitive ears. She just glared angrily at him and he felt like he would spontaneously combust any moment now. "You have no right!"

Finally Inuyasha sat up a little straighter. "Kagome you know as well as I do that this job is way too easy for you. Sesshoumaru needs an assistant and I think you fit the bill perfectly. You could probably do even that job easily"

Kagome sighed and slumped into a chair and he knew he had her then. "Is he as bad as everyone claims?" Inuyasha then looked apologetic again.

"Worse"

Kagome groaned. She could make friends with most anyone, but the one kind of person she couldn't stand was arrogant up-tight people who didn't know how to laugh. She couldn't figure out how they could go on living that way. She sighed again. "When do I start?" She stood to gather her things.

"He's already expecting you." Kagome sighed once more as she pulled her few belongings into her arms and began her march into hell.

* * *

* * *

**~ -- ~ -- ~ -- ~ --**

The first person Kagome saw as she exited the elevator was Inuyasha's girlfriend, Kikyou. Kikyou smiled sympathetically at Kagome's forlorn expression and went to inform her employer that Ms. Higurashi had arrived. He immediately told Kikyou to let her in.

**H**is new assistant walked into his office in gray dress pants and a matching jacket with an off white blouse underneath. Sesshoumaru had to admit, if just to himself, that she was a true beauty. She managed to be attractive without seeming slutty in the slightest. _Three points for being professional and presentable_, Sesshoumaru mentally counted off. She gave a short bow and introduced herself. "I am Kagome Higurashi, Inuyasha's former secretary."

_5 points for manners and composure_, he thought. "I know perfectly well who you are Ms. Higurashi." He made a point of staring at her a moment longer. She didn't flinch or fidget. _1 point_. "What I would like to know is if the absurdity that Inuyasha spouted about you is true. He stated that you complete your work in a percentage of the time of any other secretary in over 40 years in this company."

Kagome smirked a bit. "While most things Inuyasha says are either complete and utter nonsense or extreme hyperbole, this time he 'stated' truly, sir." She seemed to be smiling fondly at a memory . . . of Inuyasha. Somehow that irritated him, just slightly.

"Hn. We shall see."

**K**agome couldn't help the small bit of awe she felt upon seeing him. Inuyasha was a fine man, but he was nothing in comparison to his older brother. Where Inuyasha's hair was wild and unruly, even though Kagome knew he brushed it multiple times a day, Sesshoumaru's hair was straight and a pristine silver that set off his whole orderly, professional appearance. Where Inuyasha was just below six feet and of a more muscular football player build, Sesshoumaru was at least 6'2, (she could tell even when he sat behind that desk examining her as if she were a bug under a microscope) and leaner, but no less broad shouldered.

Coming out of her thoughts in a matter of unnoticeable seconds, she introduced herself. Instead of Introducing himself as politeness would dictate he got right down to business. _As I thought; arrogant,_ Kagome thought, mentally grimacing. She responded to his question, remembering when Inuyasha had told her little brother a story and had him believing all kinds of ridiculous things. The man was indeed arrogant and definitely could be blunt, but there was something about him which told her that he got things done and handled his business. Skillfully. That was one thing that Kagome Higurashi could respect. She smiled to herself as she went to set up the office beside his.

Maybe this change of scenery wouldn't be so bad after all.

**Didn't know Hojo's last name (does anyone)****.**

** I don't own Stacy Adams.**

** Bolded 1st letter symbolizes p.o.v. Change.**

**~ -- ~ -- ~ -- ~ -- (Scene change)**

**I realized that if kikyou's so good at her job y doesn't she do the personal assistant job? Then i realized it's obvious. 1- because she wouldn't want to work any closer to Sesshou than she had to and 2- because she's not that stupid. period.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heart Breaker **

**Chapter 2**

**S**esshoumaru quickly read through the file and called Kikyou in. She came in and glared at him. "Now what do you want?" Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed.

"You will respect this Sesshoumaru or you will find yourself in the deepest pit you have ever known" Kikyou's eyes widened a bit in fear. It was impossible to tell whether he was speaking literally or metaphorically but she decided for once she would keep her mouth shut. "I need this finished and sent immediately." he handed her the manila folder, making that her dismissal. The woman left without a word to deliver the file to his new personal assistant.

Kagome was tired. This job was an actual challenge. She worked arduously for him. It would seem that she'd had gotten a little too used to lazing around under Inuyasha's jurisdiction. With a sigh she got back to work on arranging his schedule for the next month. Approximately 5 seconds later Kikyou was back with more. "The ice block says he needs this finished now." She plopped another folder on Kagome's desk. A growl was heard from the other side of the wall.

"You know one day he's gonna fire you for all the name calling." Kagome said shaking her head.

Kikyou smirked as If she owned the world. "He couldn't. I'm too good at what I do." She sauntered out with a flourish. Kagome loosed another sigh and got to work. This was going to be a long day.

**I**t had been almost two weeks since she had come to work for him. Inuyasha had not exaggerated. The woman was perfect. She did the work he needed done in something far beyond efficiency. She followed his directions with precision and was not easily distracted from her goals. She never complained about the work, though he knew it was grueling. She never asked him out or constantly bombard him with questions or come-ons. . . so why didn't that make him happy?

The girl was all those things and more. In fact she pretty much ignored him if it wasn't work related. Wasn't that what he always wanted. An employee who would do her work and leave him the hell alone? Simply thinking so long on the matter was beginning to give him a headache. Lately he'd been getting a lot of those. Perhaps they were actually migraines. He rubbed his temples and closed his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Ah. There was the source of all this now. She came closer slowly and warily as if he would suddenly jump up and yell 'Boo!'. He glared at her.

"This Sesshoumaru is perfectly fine"

She walked around the desk, not believing a word he said. "You don't look fine." She came closer and then before he figured her out, she'd wrapped her hands around his head. Red flags went off in front of his eyes. "You have a headache." and just as he began to turn in order to take off her head, she put pressure in the exact place he needed it and he almost went limp. He lay back in his chair and let her do whatever she wanted. She expertly massaged away all the pain and in minutes he was ready to fall asleep, something he'd never do in such an insecure area.

Yes, in a few seconds he'd be off to dreamland, whether she planned to rape and kill him in his sleep or not. That was, until she removed her hands and stepped completely away from him. He snapped to wakefulness as if she had struck him. "Better now?" she asked. He nodded, completely bewildered and a bit upset that he felt a sense of loss now that she was no longer touching him. She nodded in return and quickly dismissed herself from the room.

He couldn't help but notice that something had changed in her usually cheerful eyes. He didn't like it one iota.

She was getting too close again. As she stood there massaging his temples she'd noticed how beautiful his hair was and how broad his shoulders were, even if the pelt he always wore hid one of them. It had taken everything she had not to move down and massage those broad shoulders also. She was surprised he hadn't scented her little distraction.

Kagome sighed and sat down in her chair. She couldn't have such thoughts about her boss and she couldn't get involved with another guy until she felt she could truly open her heart. She had decided she wouldn't hurt anyone else and she was gonna stick to that. Yeah. Right. Kagome let her head fall onto her desk.

Kagome looked up, shocked out of her working trance, as her door was opened and her boss's graceful figure stalked into the room. She waited. "We are going to an unplanned business meeting. And then we will take an early lunch." Kagome tilted her head in bewilderment. "But Sir, my lunch isn't until twelve thirty." He gave her a dry look that she had become accustomed to.

"I am well aware of that, Ms. Higurashi, but you would be working after I have had my lunch, therefore it would be wise for you to dine with me." A blush worked it's way onto her face. Though she was sure this wasn't the case, that had sounded very much like a Sesshoumaru version of asking her on a date. "Ms. Higurashi."

His voice called her out of her embarrassed reverie and she nodded her head. "Yes, Sir." A shiver went up her spine when he smiled as if he'd just pushed her into the perfect trap.

"Get your things"

**S**esshoumaru was very pleased with himself. He'd had no doubt that she would agree. Even by these means, Sesshoumaru Taisho always gets what he wants.

Sesshoumaru nodded to the next of his supervisors to speak. "I have witnessed on a number of occasions. . ." Sesshoumaru's eyes drifted to his personal assistant for the thousandth time in an hour and a half. Even in this she was perfect. She took notes of what was being said easily, of course that was more for her benefit than his. She would need to keep up with all the things that needed to be done and he made sure that she knew that she was expected to take care of these problems and how to do so, before he had to open his mouth. It wasn't rocket science and therefore he did not want to be bothered with it.

His eyes narrowed as he realized the supervisor was still talking but had somehow gotten closer to Kagome and was even leaning towards her. "I would like to pose one more issue Sesshoumaru-sama. This beauty is quite distracting. Some of the worker's productivity may go down. There is no way that she wouldn't stop traffic." The man laid his hand on top of Kagome's and smiled what he probably thought was seductively. Kagome tried to yank her hand away but the man with the creepy grin and greasy appearance held fast.

"If they are so inept as to be distracted by a mere woman then perhaps they should find a new place of employment." Sesshoumaru looked pointedly at the man. Of course said idiot was totally oblivious and continued to stare at his assistant without so much as a glance his way.

"But how can you blame any man for it. Is it such a crime to be enraptured in such elegant beauty?" The man grinned once more and Kagome visibly cringed. Sesshoumaru was beyond angry and yet the man remained blissfully unaware of his impending doom. Inuyasha, who had been leaning against the wall in his customary pose, pushed off the wall and laid a hand on the soon-to-be-meat man. "Out." The glare on his face affirmed no mercy if he should disobey.

**T**he meeting had gone well and Kagome felt a little more reassured about her ability to do her job. Besides one of the members of the meeting's obvious come-ons toward her, there had been no problems. What worried her was if the man was okay. Apparently, what angered her, angered her boss even more so. He'd looked like he would be the death of the man. After the meeting he'd taken the guy off to talk more "business" she hadn't seen the guy after that and she had a bad feeling about it.

Still, Sesshoumaru had protected her, a far fetched idea even to her mind, but it was true. It was only right that she thank him. Now if she could only find the courage. Sesshoumaru had been glaring at everything on the road the entire ride since the meeting. She really didn't want that gaze centered on her. She didn't really have a choice though. "Um. Thank You." Sesshoumaru's head whipped toward her before she'd uttered more than a syllable. He stared at her a moment and then his gaze softened and he nodded. He continued to stare at her until his eyes turned dark. She gasped and blushed with the intensity of the look.

"Um. . . so what happened to that creepy guy?" When he didn't answer Kagome looked up from her twiddling fingers to see a slow malicious smile spreading across her expressionless boss' face. Kagome shivered and turned away, glad he deigned not to answer. She no longer wanted to know.

**S**esshoumaru grimaced as his personal assistant fought to finish her sentence before yet another fit of giggles overwhelmed her. They'd returned from a very enjoyable lunch and he had learned much about her. Like her penchant for spontaneous laughter. He had, strangely, shared something with her that he had never, and would never share, with another soul through all his demon centuries and now she stood in his office when she should be working, laughing about something he'd told her at least two hours ago. So there had been one time in his life when Inuyasha got him good, was it really that funny? Obviously the woman currently bent over, laughing hysterically thought so. She once again stood up straight and fought to get in some air. "I can't believe he actually dyed your hair green! And with such an obvious trick too! I can just see your face when you looked in the mirror! Classic!" She let out a loud guffaw.

"If I do recall that trick has never been used, otherwise it would have reached this Sesshoumaru's ears, and I would have avoided the whole catastrophe."

Kagome snorted as she glanced at him in her peripheral. "It's the same trick where you get the person while they sleep. It's just twisted a bit."

_**T**his time Inuyasha would get him for sure. He'd made sure to get the kind that was supposed to be unscented. Of course it would still hold a slight scent to anything more than hanyou. It didn't matter though. Quickly he replaced the pillow with one lightly soaked in green die. The black pillowcase and black sheets would disguise the green and by the time the sticky moisture soaked through the pillowcase Sesshoumaru would be fast asleep. He'd never feel anything and might not even smell anything if Inuyasha's prediction was right. It had been two weeks since he'd noticed that his dear brother came home more tired than normal and it only got worse as the days passed. This was his chance, today Inuyasha was sure he would be asleep before his head hit the pillow. He could finally get back at Sesshoumaru. _

_**S**esshoumaru sighed, brushing off the dust from another long day. He changed as quickly as his exhausted body would allow and climbed into bed. He lay there for a moment, aware of a scent that was a bit out of place. Still his tired mind shrugged it off as a new laundry detergent the maids were probably testing out. His eyes closed and he was dead to the world._

_He woke to a new day only minimally restored. Yet he felt that something was wrong. He checked his room thoroughly and efficiently, finding nothing wrong or out of place. Still the feeling nagged at him as he walked into his private bathroom. He looked around then turned to the mirror and stopped staring at his own image. His hair, from the crown of his head to the nape of his neck, was a disgusting neon green. "IIINUUUYAAAAASHAAAAA!!!!" _

_**I**nuyasha flinched at the call of his name and contemplated how far he could get before Sesshoumaru caught him and put him through unspeakable torture. Before he could think farther a very angry demon stepped into his bedroom doorway and he realized, whatever happened, it was so worth it._

_Inuyasha Taisho was not seen outside the Taisho household for a month._

"**R**est assured," Sesshoumaru said with a smirk. "He still has the scars from that mistake."

Kagome laughed. "Oh it was only a teenage prank. You didn't actually hurt him right?" She smiled, but Sesshoumaru simply stared at her. "Right?" Again he said nothing. Kagome began to slowly back out of the room. "Um. . . I think I may have left some unfinished work on my desk."


	3. Chapter 3

**Heartbreaker**

**Chapter 3**

Kagome woke to the sound of an alarm that wasn't really ringing, only to stare blankly at the ceiling. She glanced at the digital clock on her nightstand.

7:00 AM. Today was January 3rd.

She turned back to the ceiling and let the hurt and guilt wash over her in waves of agony. She should've been a more obedient daughter. She should have realized that when her father said something like that he was only looking out for her safety. She shouldn't have run. . .

Her phone rang, interrupting her inner tirade. She considered letting it go to voicemail, but she knew who was calling. He would just keep calling until she answered or her head exploded from the noise. She sighed with misery and answered the phone.  
"Koga"  
"Get up and get dressed. I wont let you laze around and be depressed all day"  
With that, the line went dead and Kagome flopped back onto the bed. Well, she may as well do what he said. There was no telling what he'd do or show up with. Best to be prepared.

Kagome sat in her favorite cafe staring into space. She wondered how her boss was faring without her. She'd asked for the day off two days in advance. Usually on this day she'd work herself into oblivion. This year though, somehow she'd known she wouldn't be able to function in the office. The clatter of a porcelain cup startled her into alertness as Koga set in front of her the annual birthday cocoa. She simply stared at it, unable to understand how and why it had suddenly appeared.  
"Drink that and cheer up"

Finally Kagome raised her head to stare at her handsome doctor friend. Suddenly she felt stupid. Here she sat ruining the day of this usually cheerful man. Koga should be out on a hot date instead of sitting with her while she contemplated things she could do nothing to change.

Koga cocked a brow at her and she realized she'd been staring. "I know that look Kagome. The answer's the same. Why would I not suffer with you when I am the cause of your pain." Kagome wished she could do something to reassure him that he was absolutely not at fault, but knowing that it would be futile, she settled for giving him an exasperated look. It hadn't been his fault at all but still he insured on feeling guilty. In reality she was the one who should be guilty. That accident was entirely her fault.

_As was they're tradition on her birthday, the little girl and her father were walking home from their expedition to pick up her special cake. "Daddy! Hurry! Momma's makin' my favorite pasta! Come on, or it'll be cold!" The little girl was running now, waist length obsidian tresses flowing in her wake and blue eyes shining with joy. Her father just sighed tolerantly and followed quickly. "slow down, sweetheart" he called after her but the little girl continued on as if he hadn't said a word. "don't run Kagome" still she kept going. The girl quickly looked to her right, not bothering with the left,and crossed the street at a run. Suddenly everything in the little girl's_ _world_ _blurred_ _and she had no idea what happened. "Kagome!" she heard her father scream her. Next came a screech that threatened to make her deaf. Disoriented, she turned in a circles, searching for her father. She found him in the circle of headlight laying on the ground, face scrunched in pain. Blood seemed to coat everything around him, even the hand she touched his arm with. "Daddy?" There was no answer._

Sesshoumaru, finally at the end of his wits, had to admit that he really needed Kagome. She had left him the PDA she used to arrange his schedule. The device helped but, in the end only served to be another variable in an already confusing situation. He was, horror of horrors, late; and not for the first time today. It was almost a slap to the face to realize how dependent he had become on his extraordinary assistant. All the same, it didn't bother him nearly as much as he thought it should. In earlier days he would've simply removed the girl from existence, but somehow he felt no compulsion to do so with this. . . woman.

After a gruff a apology to another major client, he proceeded to try and figure out what he was supposed to be doing for said client. "Mr. Taisho, you have no idea what's going on, do you?" Lady Kasara of Kasara Corp lifted an amused eyebrow as Sesshoumaru looked up from his search through Kagome's notes and narrowed his eyes. Lady Kasara gave a decisive laugh and said "I'll take that as an affirmative"

Sesshoumaru simply continued to glare, staying very still. She shook her head and grinned at him. "So I heard you acquired an amazing secretary. Where is she now?" Sesshoumaru straightened and gave her a disdainful look that would humble most people.

"The whereabouts of this Sesshoumaru's personal assistant are none of your concern." Lady Kasara's grin only grew with his curt response.

"No need to get snippy, Mr. Taisho." She smiled at him in mock innocence. "Of course I realize this fact. . . But then how could she leave her handsome boss alone to fend for himself?"

Sesshoumaru's anger began to manifest itself in the form of a disgusted growl. "This Sesshoumaru has no need of a caretaker. I warn you now; do not insinuate such foolishness again"

Lady Kasara continued to smile at him in that all-knowing way, brushing off Sesshoumaru's anger. "If you are having so much trouble perhaps you should simply call the girl and ask for help. Of course she would not mind. If she is an employee of 'this Sesshoumaru' then she must be very tolerant" Lady Kasara also chose to ignore her long-time friend's warning glare, knowing full well that had she been anyone else her head would be kissing the floor right now sans body. She simply held onto her oblivious grin and decided to prod his patience one final time. "Go on. Call her."

Sessoumaru's glare intensified. Lady Kasara's grin actually widened. She had won. Standing, she gathered her things and headed for the door. "Have your assistant call mine to set up another appointment", she called over her shoulder.

Sesshoumaru stared at the door for a moment after the woman left. He was never sure why he deigned to have anything to do with her. She always had some mischief in the works. Yet, her suggestion to call Kagome did have _some_ merit. Picking up the phone he dialed his P.A.'s number and waited with a sense of anticipation that should have been out of place between employee and employer.

Koga sighed and shook his head. Her phone was ringing and she didn't even seem to be aware of where she was. It worried him that she was so distracted, even on this day. Usually she would try to keep busy, yet today all she seemed to want to do was drown in her own agony. She seemed shell shocked, just as she had been that day. What worried him the most was that she had never cried. Not even once. After the accident he had taken responsibility for her, or as much responsibility as a college student could take. He'd made sure the family was contacted in a way that was kind and proper. He'd even helped with some of the funeral arrangements. He'd visited every opportunity he could find and before he knew it Kagome had become his treasured little sister.

He'd taken her to play after she'd recovered, he'd picked her up from school when her mother and grandfather were busy, he'd even defended her from the greatest evil imaginable: Boys. Although the method he'd used could be counted as nothing short of strange and awkward. He'd taken to calling her "his woman" when there were guys around, despite Kagome's admittedly feeble protests. Koga may be a doctor but he was particularly strong and his tall frame exhibited that fact with perfection. Most guys got the message and if they didn't he was perfectly capable of making good on the unspoken threat.

Her phone was ringing again. Sighing, once more he decided not to bother as it stopped again. He called their waiter,payed the bill, and grabbed her arm, pulling her up from the table and out of her daze. "Come on Kagome. I'm takin' you home." All he got was a nod in assent instead of the usual protests and insistence that she could walk. That in itself added to his growing list of worries.

Sesshoumaru had a sneaking suspicion that this insane almost terrifying emotion that he was currently feeling was "frantic". Kagome was not answering her phone. He'd even called her emergency number which he found was her mother's. Not wanting to alarm the woman he tried to sound as composed as possible (an easy feat for him), and only mentioned that he was looking for her. Now he pulled up in front of her apartment, not failing to notice the shiny new porche that was a little out of place in this area. He rechecked her apartment number in the file he'd taken from the office. He quickly found the number and knocked on the door. To his surprise a man answered. Nowhere in Kagome's file was there anything about a husband and never had she mentioned a boyfriend.  
Sesshoumaru cleared his throat and asked "Where is Kagome?"

The unknown man gave him a look that clearly screamed 'And who the heck are you?', but when the man spoke it was much worse, in Sesshoumaru's opinion. "What do you want with My Woman?" Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed and he felt a twinge of what he thought might possibly, Maybe, be jealousy.

* * *

Oooooo! Looks like Sesshoumaru-sama is discovering a wealth of new and mysterious emotions! Yay for emotional development!


	4. Chapter 4

**Heartbreaker**

**Chapter 4**

Sesshoumaru stared at the man that had answered Kagome's door with something dangerously akin to jealousy. The man had answered the door with "What do you want with my woman?"

His woman? Impossible! Kagome was . . . Not Sesshoumaru's either. Sesshoumaru mentally shook himself and glared at the man until from inside the apartment there came a loud bang. The man whipped around and rushed inside. "Kagome!" he shouted. Sesshoumaru, hearing this, quickly followed. They stopped in the entranceway to the kitchen and stared at the amazing mess of pots and pans. The unknown man began to laugh hysterically, pointing at the bewildered look plastered on Kagome's face. Sesshoumaru glared his annoyance at the man and approached Kagome.

"Are you well?", he questioned. Kagome lifted her head to look at him then. Her eyes were watery as she raised her hand for his inspection. It was red, as if she had tried to catch one of the flying pots, and it had a barely there cut directly in the middle of her palm. As he watched, blood began to well from the small abrasion and his eyes widened a fraction. The obnoxious man's guffaws immediately ceased. He ran from the room and came back a moment later with alcohol and a small Dora the Explorer print band-aid. He took her unharmed hand and led her into the living room. Giving her a small push to make her sit on the beige leather couch, he carefully treated the tiny hurt.

Sesshoumaru watched this exchange with tightly leashed control. Somehow the mans confident touches on Kagome did not sit well with him. When the man finished and leaned in to look a little too closely at her face, Sesshoumaru cleared his throat in annoyance. Kagome and the nuisance looked up as if just realizing he was there. The man looked back to Kagome. "Who is this guy?" Sesshoumaru's brow wrinkled a bit at the disrespectful reference to his person. Kagome looked a little nervously at him then turned back to the nuisance.

"He's my boss, Sesshoumaru Taisho. Sesshoumaru, this is Koga. He's a . . . friend." Sesshoumaru severely doubted that this person could be called simply "a friend" and her hesitation did nothing but confirm his assessment. He and Koga studied each other through slitted eyes. Kagome continued to speak. "ano, what did you need, Sesshoumaru?"

Dismissing Koga as one would a speck of dust, Sesshoumaru moved on to answer her question. Kagome's relationships outside of the workplace should be none of his concern. "This Sesshoumaru was simply curious as to your whereabouts. You have not deigned to answer your phone today." He would not admit, in front of this nuisance, that the great Sesshoumaru-sama could possibly need help.

Kagome's eyes widened. "You were worried about me?" Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow as if to state "How would that be possible?", but said nothing. Kagome's face slowly transformed as she smiled broadly up at him. "I'm fine, Sesshoumaru. I guess I was just a bit spaced out?" Koga snorted at the understatement. Ignoring him, Sesshoumaru nodded and turned toward the door. Seeing that he was preparing to leave, Kagome jumped up from the couch to follow. "um. . . ok. Bye bye then" To Koga's ears she sounded just the slightest bit disappointed. His eyebrows raised in reluctant interest. Kagome followed her "boss" all the way to the door and watched him get in the car and drive away. When she was satisfied she closed the door and turned to see Koga examining her like a bug under a microscope. "w-what?"

Koga snorted again. "Little familiar for an employee-employer relationship." Kagome blushed for reasons she didn't understand. Shaking it off and mentally chastising herself for the out of character behavior, Kagome walked towards her kitchen. She should clean up the disaster she'd caused. "There's absolutely nothing wrong with our relationship." Koga's only reply was another snort. Kagome grimaced, but of course the (doctor?) could not see it. "And stop calling me your woman!" Koga simply chuckled mockingly.

~,~,~,~,~,

It had been three days since Sesshoumaru met Kagome's "friend" and he still hadn't been able to shake his jealousy. Every time he looked at her he saw that man touching her as if he cherished her very existence. The new emotion was beginning to wear on his last nerve. The week was already starting off in a bad way. To make matters worse his adopted daughter Rin didn't have school today. He'd given his chief maid the day off a week ago because her family would be in town (the poor elderly woman definitely deserved some time off), and he would never leave his daughter in the hands of strangers, therefore his only choice had been to bring her to work with him. Granted, this wasn't the first time he'd been forced into such measures, but that didn't make him hate it any less. Kikyou seemed to love the child although Rin in turn just seemed a little creeped out by her. Yet and still Kikyou always gave Rin heinous amounts of sweets and snacks in order to gain some semblance of affection from the poor girl. Despite Sesshoumaru's orders otherwise the girl always became an admittedly cute, but scarily eccentric ball of hyper energy.

Speaking of energy, it was entirely too quiet out there. His door was, of course, open in order for him to see and hear the child's explorations while he worked. Growling as a headache began to beat a path through his left temple he got up from his desk. He didn't necessarily expect Kikyou to watch the child but he did expect her to keep her from causing too much trouble or going too far away. If she had lost Rin she would find herself without a job within the hour no matter how amazingly she worked. Anticipating the worst, Sesshoumaru walked to his door and growled out to the woman. "Where is Rin?" When Kikyou turned her face was almost forlorn.

"She abandoned me for Kagome hours ago" Lifting a distinguished eyebrow in surprise and curiosity, Sesshoumaru turned towards the office marked for his P.A.

He opened the door, expecting destruction and a continually rampaging toddler, only to be shocked at the peaceful scene before him. It seemed Rin had finally crashed. Kagome stood covering the girl with a blanket, an almost adoring expression on her face. Noticing his presence she turned and Sesshoumaru was shocked at how quickly her whole countenance changed. She briskly, but still quietly, came to stand just before him leaning close so as to be heard. "You shouldn't allow a small child to have so much sugar in one day" She was glaring at him as if he'd robbed a bank that held the majority of her income. He should be putting her in her place or, at the very least, denying that he'd simply _allowed_the girl to have sweets, but he was mesmerized. He could smell her scent. He wasn't even sure if it was her or some amazing perfume. It was just so natural. Was that vanilla . . . or jasmine?

The scent seemed to change and fluctuate. It took everything he had not to lean in and bury his nose in her hair, or pull her forward to nip at the hollow of her neck, or. . . He shook himself mentally only to stare down into blue eyes that sought to consume him. How had he dismissed her beauty when they met? She was captivating. "Sesshoumaru?", she spoke on a whisper that was less for the child's sake and more for the fear of shocking them both out of the haze that seemed to have fallen over them both. Slowly Sesshoumaru leaned down to reach her small frame and Kagome tilted her head upward, stretching toward him. Closer they inched towards each other, never averting their eyes and barely breathing. Until they heard a small squeak from the direction of his little girl. They flew apart as if burned. The little girl looked up at them with wide eyes but for once was quiet. Kagome turned beat red and turned towards her desk to hide the fact.

"Come Rin" Sesshoumaru turned towards the door expecting the little girl to follow, but she issued a whining noise that stopped him in his tracks.

"but papa! I wanna stay with Kagome-chan!" he gave her a look that was clearly her only warning, but Kagome stepped in before the girl had a chance to pout.

"It's alright, Sesshoumaru-sama. I don't mind having a cute little girl stay here with me" Kagome then turned from him to coddle his daughter. Sesshoumaru gaped at the back of her head (in his own Sesshoumaru way) and at the giant wall she'd placed between them. She hadn't given him an honorific since a week after he'd hired her. Not only that she'd dared to dismiss him so? Unacceptable! Taking her hand almost roughly, he spoke to Rin as gently as possible.

"Rin stay here and behave." He turned toward his captured P.A. "I would like a word with you Ms. Higurashi" He pulled Kagome from the room without waiting for an answer from either of the girls, and guided her into his office without so much as a glance in Kikyo's direction.

He slammed the door and held the flustered girl's arms against it, standing close. He stared at her, the look in his eyes fierce and disconcerting to her. Neither said a word. They simply stared with every dark feeling in them, communicating silently. Slowly he released her, feeling almost. . . defeated. He turned from her to sit behind his desk. In a barely there voice he said "You may go back to work Higurashi-San." Kagome stared at him, pain in her eyes, almost hidden under the strong determination. She turned, opened the door, and left. It closed with a quiet click of finality. Sesshoumaru's gaze trailed back to the solid barrier.

"What is it that you fear, Kagome?"

* * *

So this seems to center more around Sessh and his experiences. Is it good? O_o


End file.
